Dosed By You
by obliviously hopeful
Summary: Rypay. Twincest. Can a crush become something more? Even after Ryan finds out what he didn't want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Reviews determine whether I'll continue so if you like let me know.**

It was wrong. I knew it was. And strangely, I didn't care. I couldn't care less. They'd all hate me, if they knew. It was a moral sin, or something like that. It was sinful, evil to love the way I did. It was not suppose to be, to feel this deep about my sister . But I did.

I guess I'm tired of being attracted to you from a distance. I just want to touch your calloused hand and hope there is a spark that molds our flesh together and won't let us go. And that you won't want to let me go.

If only...Only in my fantasies. As long as dreams exist, but the world can be cruel. Reminding you each second what is reality, and what only you have the pleasure of experiencing in your head. And you realize youre all alone. The happiness isn't real it's all in your head. What's the fun in that? What's the point in that? It makes me want to make it all possible. But what can one do? She's my sister for God sakes.

Ryan was lying awake thinking of his dilemna when a crack of light appeared in the dark room. The door opened and the shadowy figure became Sharpay. She wore a white shorts and a pink tee shirt for pajamas. Ryan closed his eyes pretending to be sleeping. She walked around to the other side of the bed and sat on top of his blanket.

"Ryan," she said touching his shoulder to wake him. Ryan fluttered his eyes open and groaned. He was an aweome performer, he had to say.

"What Shar?" he asked sleepily. He thought about yawning but he didn't want to over do it.

"I think I hear someone moving things downstairs. What if its a thief?" Sharpay asked.

"That's stupid. Why would the thief take stuff when he knows people in the house?" Ryan pointed out.

"Because he knows you wouldn't suspect it-I don't know Ryan- I swear I hear something." she said exasperated.

"Do you want me to check it out?" he asked yawning.

"No...but I dont know what's making that noise and Im scared."

"So let me check it out okay," Ryan said almost getting out of bed.

"No that's alright," she grabbed his arm. "Im sorry I bothered you,"

"Hey if you want you can stay here tonight with me," Ryan suggested

"Would you mind?" she asked although she knew the answer and was already climbing in.

Ryan settled looking up at the ceiling. He liked the feeling of her laying beside him in his bed. If only she would rest her cheek on his chest.

"Why dont you wear a shirt to bed Ryan?" she critically asked.

"I don't know. Its comfortable. why do you wear a shirt?" he mumbled pretending he was wanting to sleep.

"Never thought about taking it off. I sleep without my bra once in a while. But it never occured to me I could sleep without a top." Sharpay said with a lot of thought.

Before thinking he mumbled "You should try it sometime."

"But I guess its different with you being a guy and all." she sighed closing her eyes.

"Yeah" he agreed almost unintelligibly.

"Am I bothering you?" she asked suddenly.

Ryan turned so now they both laid on their side facing each other.

"No," he said simply.

"Good" she retorted closing her eyes and shifting to her other side away from him.

He could stop himself from looking at her. He wished she would turn back around. He didn't want to to look at the back of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't want to sleep. He just wanted to hear her soft breaths. He wanted to watch her face as she dreamt. He liked having her beside him. He wasn't tempted to reach over and touch her. Because he knew that would ruin the moment. It would ruin everything. So he was content with just watching her. Unfortunately his eyes became heavier. He fought sleep, but it overpowered him. "The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak."

"Grease Ligthtening" played on his alarm clock. Ryan reached over to turn it off. He looked beside him to see Sharpay awakening from the sound.

"Time for school," Ryan said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Mmm-hmm" Sharpay said getting up. She sincerely said "Thanks Ryan"

"Anytime Shar" and he meant it.

As Sharpay drove them to school she spoke, "You know I think your matress is more comfortable than mine."

Ryan laughed. "Its not usually that comfortable."

"What? It can change its comfort level like I can change my moods."

"Nah not that dramatic," he joked. "But seriously the bed felt more relaxing when you were there."

"Uh maybe you shouldn't phrase it like that." she laughed nervously.

"Yeah I guess that sounds perverted." Ryan said reading her face closely.

"What was wrong with you last night?" he asked concerned.

Sharpay gave a small smile. "Nothing I just-I told you I heard something going on downstairs."

"Or maybe there's something going on with you?" he pryed.

"God Ryan" she sighed fretfully.

"Hey what is it, Shar," he asked softly. He wanted to take her in his arms but she was preoccupied with the wheel.

Her face stared intently on the road as she shook her head.

"I know it sounds childish, but really that's all it was." She laughed.

He knew she was lying, but didn't want to keep asking if she didn't want to tell him. It made him sad that she wouldn't consult with him.

As they entered the building, Sharpay saw Troy and went up to talk with him. Ryan sighed. He didn't like that Sharpay was infatuated with the basketball golden boy, but what could he do. It was really sad. Sharpay knew Gabriella and Troy were dating so why did she try? Why couldn't she let him go?

Troy was an ass for leading her on. Troy knew Sharpay was flirting with him and he'd flirt back, ignoring the fact that he had a girlfriend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan entered the auditorium. He was excited about practicing. He had just been in physics class, where he felt his life was being sucked from him. As he walked to the stage, Mrs. Darbus rushed to one half of her protege. "Ryan, youre sister is very upset. I gave her a restroom pass. Go check on the poor dear."

Ryan walked to the nearest girls room. "Sharpay, Sharpay".

He hoped she was in there. He didn't want to call out her name from outside each girls restroom.

The door creaked open. "Ryan?" a small squeak asked.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked gently. Then she opened the door wider. He could see the tear stains on her face. Her eyes were pink and puffy. She held tissues in her hand. Her makeup was smeared and in places it shouldn't have been. Only Sharpay could have been a mess and still look lovely. Seeing her like that, he took her in his arms.

The bathroom door closed behind him as Sharpay sobbed into his chest. Within a minute or two she was all cried out. She moved back from him and he released her.

"Please tell me Shar. I want to help."

She wiped her nose with her tissue and leaned against the wall.

"There's nothing you could say or do that will make everything better Ryan. Its not that simple." she said and slid to the bathroom floor.

He sat beside her pushing back her bangs. "Maybe not, but wouldn't you feel better talking about it."

Sharpay's lips quivered as if she'd weep again. "I can't talk about it. I don't want to think about it."

He nodded and leaning his back against the same wall. His arm wrapped around her shoulder to comfort her.

She sighed resting her head on his chest again.

Calmly and crestfallen she explained "I don't want to tell you because you'll be mad at me. I made a big mistake."

"I can't promise that I won't get mad at you. But no matter how mad I get Im gonna be right her for you, okay?"

She looked up at him and took his left hand. She wouldn't look him in the face. As she ran her fingers around his hand, she told him her secret.

"Troy and I have been secretly seeing each other for almost three months now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the reviewers. You make my heart happy :)**

Ryan tried to get his head to understand the news he had just been told.

"Shar, Troy has been with Garbriella for about five months. So he's been cheating on her with you?" He couldn't hide his anger. He was mad at the things Sharpay would do for Troy. He hated Troy for being a selfish asshole.

"I know I'm a self-centered bitch, huh? I didn't care about Gabriella's feelings. The only thing that mattered to me was that Troy wanted to see me. You don't understand how deeply I have fallen for him. We haven't been together that much but it started three months ago." Sharpay rambled.

"So what? He told you he was gonna stop seeing you? Or what?" Ryan asked more confused than angry, trying to understand why she was crying in the girl's bathroom.

Sharpay stood crossing her arms "Oh Ryan just go. Leave me alone!"

Now on his feet he pulled her arm, not wanting to see the back of her head "Hey. Im not going so just talk to me."

Sharpay screamed in frustration and tried to leave the girl's bathroom. If Ryan had taken a moment to think he would have let her go, but he wasn't given the moment and he grabbed her.

"What is your problem!" Sharpay screeched.

"You cant do that Shar. You can't bring up the waterworks, make a scene, tell me that you've been seeing Troy behind Gabriella's back, and then expect me not to want to help you, ok? Dont pull the Drama Queen shit on me. Whatever it is just tell me."

Sharpay sighed. Her hands covered her face as she cried. "Im pregnaut Ryan."

Ryan's hand fell on the wall to support his weight from falling to the ground. He couldn't believe it. He knew it wasn't easy to find a student who was a virgin, but he never thought Sharpay was sexually active. She told him so much and yet she didn't because as far as he had been concerned his sister never had sex or shared a kiss with the golden boy.

He was overwhelmed with sadness. He was sad that he knew so little of his sister, when he thought he knew everything. He was sad that she had given herself to a punk like Troy. He was sad that now a baby was created. He was sad that the baby was relying on a seventeen year old girl who could barely breathe because of her weeping.

He was blown away by the truths that had been revealed to him. He knew that he would sleep that night and wake up to a new Ryan, a different Ryan from the one he had been the last seventeen years. He despised Sharpay for this, because she was to blame for wakening Ryan to this world.

Yet he couldn't hate her enough because as he wiped his tears he wanted to help this broken girl that was shattered before him. He wanted to kiss her and tell her that what she did didn't matter. He wanted to give her hope and comfort because he loved her.

"Im sorry Ryan" Sharpay whispered her hands on her stomach now.

"Me too." he said not really knowing how to share his thoughts with her.

"Why? Why didn''t you tell me Shar?" he asked refering to Sharpay and Troy's affair.

"I I knew you'd try to convince me to stop. I knew you'd disagree." she explained quietly.

"Damn right I would! Im sorry-I"

"No I-- your right. I knew what you'd say. I just wish I listened." she mumbled.

"We can't change all that, I guess. It wouldn't be the past if you could." he said.

Sharpay smiled. It had been a long time since she found his blonde moments funny instead of irritating. Beacause she smiled, Ryan's lips curved sheepishly.

He took her hands. "Let's think of the present...Have you told Troy?"

"No Im-Im scared." she admitted.

"Dont be. Youre not alone anymore." Ryan said matter of factly.

"If only I had known that I never was," Sharpay replied sweetly.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her. They held each other for a bit. The school bell rang initiating passing period.

They pulled apart. "Im gonna find him now before I lose my courage."

"And I got to get out of here before Im caught." he followed her out the restroom.

Taylor stared at Ryan with a cocked eyebrow. Ryan gave her a wave and continued to his locker.


	4. Chapter 4

He leaned on the hood of the car waiting for his sister. He hadn't seen her since she went looking for Troy and it was difficult not to worry. She came into view, with her head held high. Her face revealed a high amount of self confidence in herself. Ryan couldn't help but smile, she looked nothing like the frail frightened girl he had left.

"What's that goofy smile before?" Sharpay asked with a self assured voice.

"You look beautiful," he couldn't help but say. He always admired her, but her attitude despite what she was going through brought that level to new heights.

She rolled her eyes. "As if I had another look."

She started the car. His "goofy" smile didn't drop. He knew he should ask what happened with Troy, but he didn't want to spoil the moment. Because for the time being everything seemed like it had been, before the fact that Sharpay was carrying a child.

Her voice a little too cheery in Ryan's opinion considering the subject, "Troy is going to pick me up at three to go to the woman's clinic."

"That's good." Ryan said quietly. He was glad that Troy was willing help, but he still didn't trust the guy; he only got the woman he loved pregnaut.

"So he's gonna take care of the baby?" Ryan asked clarifying the situation.

Sharpay looked in her rearview mirror. "And me," she added.

Ryan's eyebrow arched in question. "He's going to break up with Gabriella?"

Sharpay's bottom lip pouted. "Well he plans on telling her about our baby, but he...didn't say that exactly."

"But you want him to. You want him to dump Gabriella so you, him, and the baby can become a perfect happy family!" Ryan spoke crossing his arms.

"Would that be so horrible?" Sharpay asked, her tone on the bitchy side.

"Yeah because where does that leave Gabriella?" he asked. _Where does that leave me?_

"Maybe she can find a guy who wont two time her." she snapped.

"What about you? Maybe you need to find a guy who loves you," Ryan retorted.

"You don't know how Troy feels about me." she defended him.

"I have a pretty good guess!" Ryan shouted.

"God Ryan just shut up." Sharpay said almost unable to concentrate on driving.

"You know Im right." Ryan said quietly hoping to get through to her.

Sharpay pulled into their driveway. She killed the engine, but made no effort to leave.

Ryan sighed. "I just wish you'd understand what's really going on. I know you have these ideas about Troy, but I--"

"I know I shouldn't love him, but I do okay. I do. And maybe there's a reason I am going to carry his kid." she sighed wearily.

"What do you mean gonna?" Ryan asked with annoyed confusion. "Aren't you already?"

"Well Im not 100 sure Im pregnaut I just took the test when I was three days late. I probably shuld have waited seven. But I wanted to know asap." she explained just as annoyed not even giving him a glance.

"Sharpay you want this don't you? Now that you know it will keep you close with Troy?" he asked in disbelief.

"God shut up! Who wants to be pregnaut at sixteen? Butt out!"

The car sped into the driveway and the brakes squeaked as she slammed her foot on it. She grabbed her things and got out in a blink.


End file.
